Motorized carts for transporting occupants thereof have become very popular in recent years and such carts are employed primarily by golfers although such carts have also been employed by policemen in the performance of their duties, invalid persons unable to walk any great distance, etc. Usually such carts are so constructed as to enable two persons to occupy the same and a seating area is provided for the occupants of the cart and provided rearwardly of the seating area is a storage area which when the cart is used by a golfer, receives and retains the golfing equipment such as the bag and clubs of the player.
At present, some cart manufacturers provide a motorized cart with a canopy or covering which extends over the occupants of the cart so as to protect them from the elements. However, such canopy is mounted in a fixed position on the cart and the cart framing must be modified to support the canopy which adds materially to the costs thereof and also, such canopy does not extend over the storage area aforesaid. Other motorized carts which are manufactured without the aforesaid canopy usually consists of an open structure which provides a seating area for the occupants and a storage area located immediately rearward of the seating area.
Both of the aforementioned makes of motorized carts have certain advantages and disadvantages. For instance, the cart having a factory-installed canopy may not be desired when the occupants of the cart wish to be exposed to the sun, whereas the cart without a permanently installed canopy is not desirable during inclement weather.
With the above in mind it is the primary object of the invention to provide an attachment for supporting a canopy such as an umbrella or the like which may be quickly secured to the existing frame structure of an open type cart whereby the occupants of the cart as well as the objects in the storage area may be protected from the elements.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable bracket supporting structure which will permit the same to be mounted on motorized carts having differing widths supporting surfaces for the aforesaid bracket.
Another object of the invention is to provide a two-part clamp structure for securing the handle portion of a canopy such as an umbrella.
Another object of the invention is to mount a two-part clamp structure onto an adjustable connector means which will permit for the umbrella to be tilted and secured in adjusted position so that the same will effectively protect the occupants of the cart as well as the objects in the storage area of the cart.
Another object of the invention is to centrally position the bracket supporting arm so that the same will normally extend between the seat backs of the cart thus eliminating any interference of the bracket supporting arm with the occupants of the carts.